


His Angel

by CarleighAlpha



Series: One Shots/Imagines [13]
Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: Alpha Black Hat, F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: {Y/N}’s heat comes early so Black Hat has to tend to his Omega





	His Angel

Black Hat hear from their bed that {Y/N} was getting into a bath, this morning in their mansion he woke up, he could smell {Y/N}’s heat was coming, and he had a feeling this one was going to be her worst heat. Black Hat had found her during an attack, he protected her from the vampires, he accidently drank some of her blood, but she didn’t turn, he could smell that she was his omega and it’s been a good three years.

“ John…” {Y/N} moaned as she began feeling her heat coming at her full blast, the cold water could only help her so much, but the one thing she needed was John, aka Black Hat to claim her, he was putting it off since they first met, sure he had sex with her, but he never sank his fangs into her claim spot.

“ Need you so much.” {Y/N} cried as she began rubbing her clit, but as she does so, it only increases her need for her true mate so much, {Y/N} felt slick beginning to escape her core, the water could only do so much, but {Y/N}’s scent began to waft Black Hat’s nose, he gripped the wood of their bed, his cock rose for his Omega, he wanted to claim her perfectly and he had put it off for so long before his rut would force him to claim her, Black Hat got up and placed a hand on the door, his scent soon found itself into {Y/N}’s nose, she gripped the sides of the tub, she can’t take it anymore, she gets out of the tub and crawls slowly to the door.

“ John…please.” {Y/N} cried as her body was going into another wave of agony, Black Hat didn’t want to deny his omega any longer, but he held himself and gripped the door handle, but as he tried to turn it, it wouldn’t budge, {Y/N} had accidently locked it.

“ Omega.” Black Hat growled, {Y/N} shivered in pleasure as he had called her by her presented nature, she tried to grab the door to unlock it, but her grip was weakened by the heat taking over, her slick was creating a small pool around her on the floor, Black Hat could smell it and his cock was hard and leaking precum.

“ Omega, open the door for your Alpha.” Black Hat told {Y/N}, she tried to get up, her fingers touching the latch that kept the two apart.

“ Alpha.” {Y/N} whimpered as the latch finally turned, the click could be heard, {Y/N}’s hand fell down and her body was now sweating back, her pheromones got to Black Hat, but he kept the Alpha side of him in check as he carefully opened the door to see his naked Omega.

“ My Omega. My Angel.” Black Hat whispered as he got her in his arms, {Y/N} nuzzled into his neck, smelling his scent that called to her, Black Hat carefully carried her over to the bed.

“ Alpha….I’m sorry for…” She whimpered, but as Black Hat set her down, he removed his clothes and got on top of her, he inhaled her precious scent, growling, he was keeping his Alpha side at bay, he wanted to claim her.

“ I’m gonna claim you, {Y/N}.” Black Hat told her as she whimpered, he placed a hand at her slick covered core.

“ Alpha.” {Y/N} whimpered, Black Hat got on top of her, he then kissed her, her lips were so soft like silk.

“ Omega.” He growled at her, she got up and kissed him hard, he gripped her so close to him, she felt his cock against her belly, it’s veiny curved asset made {Y/N} whimper, her slick scent got to Black Hat, but he laid her back down and positioned himself at her entrance.

“ Let me love you Omega.” Black Hat told her, he thrusted into her sopping wet core, she cried out, Black Hat placed a hand on each side of her head and began thrusting deeply into her, this is how he wanted it, his eyes found hers, he can imagine her swollen belly with his pups.

“ John…Alpha Please…I want you pups..” {Y/N} whimpered as her body was being pleasured deeply, Black Hat felt  a wave of possessive overflood him, he kisses her neck, inhaling her scent deeply, it made him snap, he pulled out of her.

“ On your knees Omega.” Black Hat told her, {Y/N} obeyed her Alpha’s command, getting onto her hands and knees, Black Hat sees her slick coming out of her core, he gets her close and then thrusts into her, creating a new angle, she cried out, feeling his cock plunging into her fertile core, he places a hand upon her rear, the plump flesh slapped against his hips, he laid his front upon her back, {Y/N} moved her head to the side, his breathing was beginning to hitch as was his hips, Black Hat’s knot was slowing began to swell, he was close to his release.

“ Gonna claim you Omega. Gonna give you my mark…. Make you swell with my pups.” Black Hat growled as he mouths against her claim spot, the tips of his fangs edging on the spot, his thrusts are becoming sloppy and shorter, he growled lowly as her walls are gripping him like a vise, he wanted it to last forever, but he growled as his knot locked inside of her.

“ {Y/N}!” He growled, he sank his teeth along with his vampiric fangs into the claim spot, {Y/N} cried out as an orgasm unlike any she had ever experienced before washed over her, Black Hat removed his teeth from her now displayed claim bite, marking her as his, he cums more and more into her, but pulls her down with him, the two lay on their sides.

“ My Angel.” Black Hat whispered as {Y/N} was asleep, this is how Black Hat claimed his Omega.


End file.
